Hey! Our shoes have arrived!
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: Oneshot of a senario I thought of following the release of the Gorillaz Converse. How do the members of Gorillaz react to their new pairs of shoes?


**Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I have uploaded to the site! =D**

**In fact, its not really a fanfiction, its a one shot about a scenario I thought of whilst sitting on the bus looking at my Gorillaz Converse. ^_^**

**I know the converse where released at the end of the Plastic Beach phase, but this is set in the days of Kong Studios, when Noodle was a small child. =3**

**Also, I don't own Converse, Gorillaz, or any of the characters. =3  
**  
**Update 15/6/12: I've been spell checking my stories. Now this one will be *hopefully* typo free!  
I've also added an image... I don't own the image etc.**

* * *

Russel opened the door to see the postman staring at him, a look of fear in his eyes. The poor guy had obviously had a rough time approaching Kong Studios, but that is to be expected. Many people don't survive the zombie attacks, demonic possessions or freak weather, so he had gotten off quite lightly with a sprained ankle, black eye and cracked rib. He quickly handed Russel a parcel and limped away, moving as fast as he could to the exit. Russel tried to ask the fleeing man if he would like to be escorted away from Kong safely, but the man couldn't hear him over the deafening thunder crashes coming from the sky above him.

Russel shrugged and went back inside, whistling to himself.  
'We'll probably have a new postman tomorrow' He thought, as he walked down the hall. It was sad, but true. Many postmen had lost their limbs or their sanity after delivering mail to Kong... and they where just the lucky ones. It may not be a good thing, but Russel had learned to accept it, so he brushed all sad thoughts from his head and continued down the hall and to the living room, wondering what was in the box.

"What ya' got there, Russ?", Murdoc asked the Drummer as he walked through the door with the parcel.  
"I dunno, Mudz, it just came in the post" He replied, and put the box on the table.  
"Don't open it! It could be, I dunno, a bomb or sumfink!" shouted the blue-haired, lead singer of the group. The three men stood around the box, cautiously looking at it, wondering if it was safe to open. They had been sent some pretty nasty things in the post before, so it was only natural that they where wary.

Noodle skipped over, muttering something to herself in Japanese. The other band members couldn't understand what she was saying, but it translated to 'Silly people, its just a box. What's the worst that could happen? I'm just going to open it...'

'SHOES!' she exclaimed as she lifted the lid from the box. This was one of the few words of English she had learned over time. She picked a pair of Gorillaz converse, the white, low top ones with colorful drawings on them, put them on her hands and did cartwheels around the room, clearly happy with them.

'Wots gotten into 'er?' 2D wondered aloud.  
'Dunno, 'D' Russel replied, smiling. He liked it when his baby girl was happy. He walked up to the box and chose a pair similar to Noodle's, except they where high tops, and the drawings where slightly different.  
'They did a good job on these', he noted, studying the pictures on the sides.

'Let me see!' Murdoc demanded, as he reached into the box. He pulled out a pair of Black high top converse with a picture of the Demon Statue that stood outside Kong printed on the side.  
'Now these, I like' he said, and put them on.

2D looked into the box and picked out the last pair. They were high tops, printed with green camouflage that looked the same as the paintwork on the Geep. He sat down and tried to put them on, but he was having trouble tying up the laces. Concentrating, he attempted to tie a bow. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to do it.

'Let me do it, 'D', Murdoc said, almost too eagerly. Usually, 2D would be a little more cautious, however he could feel one of his famous headaches coming along, and wasn't really paying much attention, so he let the green-skinned Satanist tie his laces.  
'Fanks Mudz' 2D said, and stood up to go and get some painkillers, only to end up falling over and whacking his head on the table. Hard. He looked down at his feet to see that they had been tied together. Great, he should have seen that one coming. The last thing he remembered was Murdoc's hysterical laughter before he blacked out completely.


End file.
